


detective sirius black is on the case

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 1993年，西里斯布莱克偷溜进费尔奇的办公室，想要拿回活点地图，但他发现……有人抢先一步。究竟是谁呢？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Kudos: 11





	detective sirius black is on the case

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [detective sirius black is on the case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657273) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



“Moony，Moony，我有个坏消息。”

莱姆斯刚从壁炉里钻出来，还来不及站稳，他对他的丈夫眨了眨眼，有些不知所措。有那么一瞬间他绝望地想——不可能是伏地魔，伏地魔大势已去，没人会再因此送命，就算有他也该早就收到消息了，西里斯会直接到他办公室来，而不是等他回家，不可能是谁死了——然后西里斯接着说。

“Moony，地图不见了。午饭的时候我去了费尔奇的办公室想把地图拿回来——”

“你可能会被抓到！”莱姆斯伸手去取茶杯，发现他的手微微颤抖着。没有人死，没有坏事发生。他的警告显得那么心不在焉，尽管他的大脑还在努力运作，但他剩余的部分仍止不住恐慌。

“我是只狗，他能拿我怎么办？”

“但你不是霍格沃茨里应该出现的宠物。”莱姆斯说，为他完全正常的声音感到骄傲。没有人战死，战争都结束整整十二年了。“狗不是霍格沃茨允许的宠物，猫、猫头鹰、老鼠或者蟾蜍才是。他可能会——我不知道，把你关起来？”一口热茶大大舒缓了他的神经，他花了一点时间去回味这个，然后和西里斯一起坐到沙发上。等一下——“你戴着我的眼镜？”

“是的，眼镜能让我觉得更像个搞研究的，更严肃。而且这是个重要的侦探案件。”

“什么是？”

“找出地图在哪！”西里斯说，好像这非常明显似的。莱姆斯没有回答，西里斯像是在自言自语：“我还缺个烟斗。Moony，我要烟斗！”

“你不能在家里抽烟。”莱姆斯说，他终于觉得自己的心跳缓下来了。

“我有说我要抽吗？”

莱姆斯张了张嘴，又把嘴闭上，去喝了一小口茶。有时候放任西里斯在某些事情上发挥他自己的作风是最好的选择。

“所以，我在费尔奇的办公室侦察了一下——别担心，我不是傻子，我做了预防措施——”在莱姆斯有机会开口前，西里斯就补充道，但这让莱姆斯有 ** **更多**** 的疑问，比如“什么”“为什么”“你怎么没有找我帮忙”。他曾对西里斯的狗狗之旅发出过许多不赞同的声音，但从没试着去阻止西里斯。相反，如果能让西里斯不被抓到，他绝对会成为共犯。也许他不能对麦格教授坦白这些，但不知情也不会伤害她。

“——我觉得地图是最近才被拿走的。或者，至少是最近吧。”

“已经十六年了，你怎么知道？它可能被扔了，或者被撕毁了。”

西里斯让眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来，他越过眼镜上方向外看的怪异样子让人想到麦格，不过话说回来，西里斯戴着眼镜压根就看不清。“我们会弄清楚的。我感觉得到。”他把手放在左胸上，“再说了，费尔奇这辈子都不扔东西。柜子里的其他东西比我们还老。”

“那最近是多近？”莱姆斯说，他又喝了一口茶。他的腿抬到沙发上，试着把脚趾探到西里斯的腿下。西里斯的膝上放着一瓶墨水和笔记本，莱姆斯不想弄倒它们，于是西里斯马上探前身子把东西放到咖啡桌上，将莱姆斯的脚放在他的膝头，一手松松地握在莱姆斯的脚踝上，另一只手比划起来。

“大概是去年或者前年吧？”他答道，抢走莱姆斯的茶杯猛喝了一大口。莱姆斯觉得西里斯喝他的茶非常不公平，但是这是西里斯，他没法反击。

“你不可能从灰尘里看出来吧。”莱姆斯指出，转转眼珠，“你开始进入角色了？”

“喂！你又不像我一样是个灰尘鉴定专家。别嫉妒我。”他吸吸鼻子，让莱姆斯联想到某些老斯莱特林的形象。

“好吧，大侦探，下一步行动是什么？审问每个有可能在费尔奇办公室方圆二十里内呼吸过的巫师吗？当然我觉得做一张新地图会比这容易。”

话一出口莱姆斯就后悔了，他们没法再画一张新地图——那不会像旧的那张，不可能是旧的那张。短暂的停顿中，他们俩同时轻叹，他们挥霍了那些年轻鲁莽的岁月，画下了所有的走廊，完善了所有咒语。在莱姆斯放任自己沉浸在回忆前，西里斯回过神来，他再次开口。

“如果一定要的话，我会和每个巫师谈谈的的。但我觉得更好的办法是找出谁能偷走地图。”西里斯的嘴角泛起笑意，“不可能是随便 ** **哪个人**** ，毕竟——这得是某个因为某些原因去过费尔奇办公室的人，不管是溜进去的，还是被费尔奇关进去的。而且我怀疑，你不可能第一次进到费尔奇的办公室就敢翻他的旧档案柜——你得在里面耗上好些时间，得真正熟悉那里面的环境。”

“我觉得你的假设太多了，不过我也想不出更好的办法了。”莱姆斯动了动，好让自己更舒服地靠在沙发上，“你要怎么找到这个人呢？费尔奇肯定不会告诉你的，而且我非常肯定他还记恨着我。他对我很不耐烦，但还算尊重，只因为我现在是个教授。”

西里斯扮了个鬼脸，“我当然不会去问费尔奇，你当我是傻瓜吗？不，我们需要一个从我们还在上学时候就在教书的人。鼻涕虫不在了，宾斯没什么用，凯特尔伯恩缺胳膊少腿的，他也走了…… 米妮知道！”西里斯突然坐直身子，挤着莱姆斯的腿，“而且她很爱你，还有我。”

“她让我喊她米勒娃是因为我们是同事。”莱姆斯忍不住笑，“我不觉得那能叫爱。”

“嘘，她就是爱你。”西里斯挥挥手，“你能跟她谈谈吗？不，说服她和我们俩一起喝个下午茶，我能肯定她想我了。”

“她肯定想你了。”莱姆斯笑着摇摇头。

* * *

“我怎么有这个荣幸，先生们？”他们坐下时麦格教授说道。她给他们沏好了茶，看着西里斯把半罐糖倒进自己的茶杯里。

西里斯张嘴，没多久又闭上。莱姆斯和西里斯同时意识到，不牵扯到活点地图的话他们就解释不了这个。出于某些说不清道不明的原因，尽管莱姆斯也是这里的教授，并且都已经三十三岁了，告诉麦格教授活点地图的想法对他来说仍然是完完全全的灾难。

“西里斯非常关心他的遗产。”最终他挤出一个笑来。

“ ** **我们**** 的遗产。”西里斯补充，“我想知道有没有学生像我们一样天才。真正的有天赋的恶作剧家，对关禁闭的百种姿势颇有研究，当所有人都想让学校正常有序运转时的捣蛋鬼。”

麦格教授扬起一边眉毛，抿了口茶。莱姆斯抓住这个机会吃了块姜饼，麦格教授非常贴心地把姜饼放在茶壶边。她的姜饼有种吸引人的魔力，其他姜饼没有——可能这只是由于被教授请吃饼干的激动。而他惊喜地发现，即使现在他还会因此激动。

“能望其项背，继承你们的可怕统治的人，只有两种可能。”麦格教授说，“霍顿、佐藤和格劳斯，谢天谢地他们主要是菲利乌斯的麻烦。但即使不是格兰芬多的，他们仍然给我留下了过于深刻的印象。”

西里斯皱着眉小声念叨这几个名字，“他们几年级了？”

麦格教授花了点时间回忆，“他们87年就毕业了。”

西里斯皱紧了眉头。莱姆斯从没听说过他们，虽然他们应该没有 ** **那么**** 难找——毕竟英国巫师界没有那么大——但这比西里斯预想的要麻烦些。

“那另一种可能是？”西里斯问。

“韦斯莱双胞胎，”麦格教授摇着头说，“如果我不知情的话，我会说他们是你们的学徒。”她怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你们不会要把他们收入麾下吧，嗯？在各种恶作剧上他们已经足够熟练了。我敢说他们甚至能给 **你们** 上一课。”

“当然不会，”西里斯说，强行挤出一个嫌弃的笑，“不过既然你给出了这个如此迷人的建议，我不知道我们怎么才能拒绝。”然后他冲着麦格教授给他们俩的脸色哈哈大笑。

“如果让我知道你给韦斯莱双胞胎指点迷津，莱姆斯，我会把皮皮鬼放进你办公室。我在这任教这么久了，皮皮鬼和我显然能……达成共识。”

西里斯终于因为被自己的口水呛到而无法继续大笑，莱姆斯毫不同情地拍了拍他的背。

“明白。”莱姆斯回答，他又吃了一块姜饼。

* * *

莱姆斯·卢平非常确信米勒娃·麦格是个包容的人，可能比他想象得还要大度。但他也极其肯定她从来不吓唬人，也不觉得这次她会——这比他理想的情况要棘手得多，因为他只是想在办公室里和他的学生谈谈。

幸好，他在周四的最后一节课就是五年级的格兰芬多，他要做的就是让他们课后留下来。西里斯已经在他的办公室里等着了，非常庄重地坐在莱姆斯的椅子上（而且，很明显，是完整的人形）。莱姆斯嫌弃地看了他一眼，只得再召唤几把椅子好让所有人坐下。

“首先，你们没有惹上任何麻烦。弗雷德，乔治，这是西里斯·布莱克。西里斯，这是弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱。”西里斯站起来分别和两个男孩握手，他咧嘴大笑，彻底毁了严肃的气氛。“我们只想问你们几个问题。”

“谁现在听起来像个调查麻瓜谋杀案的警察啊？”西里斯对莱姆斯说，然后转身面向两位男孩，把手靠在桌子上。

“许多年以前，M——卢平教授和我弄丢了一件非常重要的东西，我希望你们知道它在哪里。”

“不是我弄丢的。”莱姆斯小声咕哝着，“全怪你和Prongs。”

他没把这句话当作什么试探，但是双胞胎看向他的眼神让他马上反应过来，他们找对人了。虽然他们没表现出知情的样子，但他们的神色可比认为这是个巧合有趣多了。

“不管怎样，我们想知道你们有没有，也许，偷翻过费尔奇的老档案夹、被没收的东西？也许你们见过一张很大的空白羊皮纸？”

双胞胎对视着，脸上是一模一样的笑。他们看起来就像圣诞节提前到来了。

“我们也许有，”弗雷德说，冲着莱姆斯眨眼，眼里闪烁着什么光芒。

“我没兴趣没收它，”莱姆斯举起手向他保证，“我可不能禁止我参与制作的东西。”

莱姆斯本没想到双胞胎还能更开心，事实证明他错了，两个男孩同时开口了。

“你们是哪个——”

“你们是怎么——”

他们同时噤声，乔治对弗雷德做了一个夸张的手势，让他先说。

“你是Moony、Wormtail还是Padfoot？”弗雷德问，他看起来快要从椅子上弹起来了。

“Moony。”莱姆斯说，“这是Padfoot。你们应该认识Prongs——哈利·波特，罗恩的朋友，的父亲。”

他们花了点时间消化，弗雷德又问道：“那Wormtail呢？”

莱姆斯看了看西里斯，他们应该料想到的，但不知为何两人都忽视了这个问题。漫长的沉默后，西里斯说：“他在战时被害了。”

“我很抱歉，”乔治说，弗雷德点头，他们的笑容消失了。他们也失去了自己的舅舅，对不对？莱姆斯很确定吉迪恩和法比安是他们母亲的哥哥，也许他们当时太小，根本记不住，但他从哈利那得知他们还有几个哥哥，更大些，也记得更清楚些。

“没关系，已经过去很久了。”莱姆斯说，没去考虑他有没有说谎。

“你们知道怎么用地图了吗？”西里斯说，明显想要转移话题，防止他们继续回忆彼得和战争。要是他们想要酩酊大醉、多愁善感的话，他们大可以去戈德里克山谷。

“当然，”弗雷德在包里翻了一阵，掏出地图来。西里斯的脸马上亮了起来，好像下一秒就要抢过地图。但弗雷德直接把地图放到桌上，西里斯急切地抓过，像是条件反射般喃喃道：“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。”

整座城堡在他面前展开，在他的魔杖下，蛛网般的墨水蔓延到整张羊皮纸上。人名和脚印在不停地移动——麦格教授在她的办公室里；费尔奇在四楼来回踱步；哈利、罗恩和赫敏在公共休息室里。莱姆斯的喉咙不由地收紧了——邓布利多给他提供这个职位时，可没说这会经常让他感觉回到二十年前。

“那你们也一定知道怎么让地图消失了。”西里斯说，双胞胎点点头。西里斯向后靠去，对着双胞胎赞许地笑着，莱姆斯见过那样的笑容，那也是西里斯常给哈利的笑容。“我很高兴是你们找到了这个。真的，我不知道还有谁能继承我们的遗产。”

“麦格教授说你们甚至更厉害。”莱姆斯笑着说，双胞胎惊喜又高兴地交换眼神。“她甚至还威胁我，所以今天的事情你们不能说出去，不然大家会觉得我收你们为徒了，那就……”莱姆斯的声音逐渐变小，他不确定麦格教授到底是不是言出必行，不过他昨晚就已经把办公室里的贵重物品拿走了。

“我们能保守秘密。”乔治在嘴唇上做了个拉拉链的动作，“地图还有其他功能吗？”

“嗯，”西里斯皱眉，“这是唯一有效的霍格沃茨地图，能显示城堡里的所有通道和所有人的动态，这已经很了不起了。但是——噢！”他坐直身子，莱姆斯不确定他是否喜欢西里斯现在脸上的表情。“我们确保了如果被鼻涕精发现，这张地图会羞辱他。”看到双胞胎不解的神色后，西里斯补充：“我是说斯内普。”

莱姆斯想钻到地缝里去，他们可是同事！

“而且它会称赞麦格教授。”西里斯又说，“我确定就只有这些了。”

他们曾花了一个晚上思考要让地图显示什么，他们挤在詹姆的床上，吃着比比多味豆，咯咯笑着。想到这，莱姆斯感觉胸口又沉重了一点。

“不可思议。”弗雷德说，他还是不敢相信他正和活点地图的其中两位制作者坐在一间房间里。

“我们一直在试着复制一份，”乔治表现得有些愧疚，“这样我们不在一起的时候，就能一人一份了。但是我们没能成功。”

“这是件非常复杂的魔法物品，”西里斯说，“你们复制的时候哪里出了问题？”

莱姆斯在旁边看着西里斯把独门绝技传授给下一代接班人（并时不时地插嘴；他也许现在是个老师，但他内心深处仍是个掠夺者），他们是更出色的恶作剧之王。直到深夜，他们都错过了晚饭，但拥有了三份功能齐全的活点地图（第三份是给哈利的，西里斯想把这个当作圣诞礼物）。他们用哈利的那份来确保韦斯莱们离开时不被麦格教授发现。

在此后的时间里对皮皮鬼担惊受怕也值得了，真的。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列的翻译在lofter那边会更新得更早一些些！因为你们懂得的某些原因，AO3我只能用手机操作比较麻烦些orz 不过这个系列只剩下两篇啦，之后应该还会断断续续翻一些wolfstar啥的，欢迎来lofter找我玩？id和这边是一样的！！感谢每一个不嫌弃我的渣翻给我kudo的伙伴！！！


End file.
